La vengeance du castor
by SmilingSparrow
Summary: On connaît tous les dégâts de l'intimidation. Melissa Cook a toujours été raillée sur son appareil dentaire proéminent... jusqu'au jour où elle inverse les choses. OS pas très sérieux si vous voulez mon avis... bref !


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, j'ai eu envie de faire cet OS suite à un rêve qui m'a bien fait marrer, soit dit en passant… mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit aussi bien rendu. Ça fait toujours ça, d'ailleurs…**

**Bref, c'est un texte sur l'intimidation un peu stupide à mon avis, mais vous en jugerez vous-mêmes.**

**ooo**

**La vengeance du castor :**

« Espèce de castor, hurle une gamine blonde aux joues rebondies, plus communément appelée Margareth et surnommée par moi, le narrateur, Hamtaro.

- Ouais, renchérit Berthe-aux-grands-pieds ( à cause de la taille de ses pieds, comme vous avez pu le deviner ), aussi appelée Pamela Daniel, tu n'es qu'une ratée qui n'est aimée de personne, ta mort ne serait pas une grande perte on n'aurait plus à regarder ta dentition de bébé phoque qui s'est pris un pare-brise !

- Retourne chez ta mère, dents de fer, oups, j'oubliais, ce serait un cadeau empoisonné… pour elle ! ajouta Thomas Cardigan, un garçon semblable à une asperge inutile de vous dévoiler son surnom. »

De nombreuses autres personnes autours des trois élèves lançaient des « ouais » et des « t'as trop raison » à tout va.

Melissa Cook, à qui étaient destinées les insultes de ses adorables camarades, cacha ses oreilles de ses fines mains blanches pour ne plus rien entendre et partit en courant, les larmes coulant de ses yeux gris. Sa longue et épaisse chevelure chocolat la suivant tandis qu'elle arpentait les couloirs en direction du saule pleureur du parc. C'était le seul endroit où elle pouvait se consoler. Et le fait qu'il pleuve à verse dehors ne la dissuada pas le moins du monde. Lorsqu'elle y fut , elle s'effondra au sol et cacha ses yeux derrière ses mains. Cela faisait désormais trois ans qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, et également trois ans qu'elle se faisait injurier par tous ses camarades à cause de ses dents affreusement jaunes et dérangées. Elle n'avait aucun ami et tous ses camarades soulignaient ses défauts pour se faire apprécier de Pamela Daniel, cette vieille courge qui la détestait depuis son arrivée pour une sombre histoire de patacitrouille et qui, malheureusement pour Melissa, était très appréciée des élèves de son année. Melissa n'avait pas une seule amie et elle désespérait parfois. Elle avait appris, depuis le temps, à ne pas montrer sa peine quand on l'insultait, se réfugiant dans les toilettes après avoir jeté un assurdiato. La vie, selon elle, ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue. Auprès de cet arbre qui l'avait si souvent consolée, elle décida alors de se suicider, de mettre fin à une vie qui n'avait jamais été rose et dont tout le monde se moquait comme de sa première chemise. Et Merlin sait ce qu'on s'en moque de notre première chemise. Quoique… c'était peut-être un instant solennel… tout en pensant ces mots, un regain d'espoir envahit Melissa, mais elle le fit taire avec la hache que toutes ces années de railleries avaient forgée. Sa décision était prise. Elle lança un sortilège d'attraction au couteau suisse rangé dans la valise de Pamela. Peut-être cette dernière aurait-elle des remords en sachant que l'arme qui avait tué Melissa venait d'elle. Se taillader les veines semblait le suicide le plus expressif selon Meli. De une, c'était un signe de souffrance que de vouloir se faire mal pour exorciser sa rage, de deux, c'était purement féminin comme arme et, comme le disait si bien Margareth, il était bien temps qu'elle laisse place à sa féminité ! Elle eut un rire amer à cette pensée. Alors qu'elle s'était décidée à se taillader les veines et à répandre son sang dans l'eau du lac, une pensée empreinte de fureur la traversa et, pour davantage exprimer sa fureur, elle murmura les douces paroles qui traversaient son cerveau.

« Non ! affirmait-elle. Je ne les laisserai pas en liberté, heureux d'être libérés de moi et prêts à chercher une nouvelle victime. Je ne partirai pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas payer, je leur ferai subir ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir, je ne leur ferai pas le plaisir de disparaître ! »

Elle avait fini son monologue en criant pour évacuer un peu sa rage. Elle lança le couteau suisse dans l'eau le plus loin possible et le regarda plonger en quelques instants dans le lac sombre parsemé des gouttes de pluie qui tombaient drues. Elle se releva et rentra au château. Elle ne mangea pas cette journée-la, remuant ses méninges pour concocter une vengeance à la hauteur de sa colère.

**ooo**

Ses principaux bourreaux étaient tous dans la tour d'astronomie, immobilisés grâce à des cordes solides. Melissa faisait les cent pas devant eux, se délectant de leur surprise manifeste et… de leur terreur. Qu'il était bon de se sentir puissante… elle décida de raconter sa vie à ses adorables compatriotes :

« Depuis toute petite, on se moque de mon appareil dentaire encombrant, commença-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas trouvé d'autre défaut à m'attribuer, alors vous avez pris celui-là. Pas forcément parce que vous vouliez me traiter moi, mais parce que c'était ce qui vous permettait de me rabaisser, pour l'admiration de Pamela Daniel. Comment je pourrais justifier que vous m'ayez choisie moi comme victime alors que vous auriez pu vous contenter du visage joufflu de Margareth, de la calvitie naissante de Thomas – même si il n'a que quatorze ans, rappelons-le – des grains de beauté affreux qui parsèment le visage de Diana Lee, des cheveux verts de Clara Fray, ou encore des pieds de Pamela tellement grands qu'elle pourrait les emporter en tant que bagage à main dans un avion ? Vous l'avez fait parce qu'il est si drôle de se sentir puissant quand tout le monde me croit inférieure… Mais inférieure, je ne le suis pas. Vos insultes n'ont pas d'emprises sur moi, elles fondent sans m'atteindre et je ne me sens pas le moins du monde concernée. Oui, j'ai un appareil dentaire, oui j'ai les dents qui vont dans tous les sens, mais sérieusement, est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? Pour finir, je vais vous laisser là pendant à peu près une heure, puis les cordes disparaîtront d'elles-mêmes. Et inutile de crier, j'ai appliqué un sortilège d'insonorisation. Sur ce, bien le bonsoir, messieurs dames. »

Et elle partit. Les prisonniers, même si ils avaient le droit à la parole, ne lui firent même pas remarquer qu'il était moins de midi et que la dernière réplique était complètement inappropriée. Alors qu'elle était partie depuis près de trois minutes, les lèvres de Hamtaro – ou Margareth – tressaillirent et des larmes coulèrent de ses joues. Il était évident qu'elle était assaillie de remords et de regrets, qu'elle irait s'excuser dès que possible, que tout ce qu'elle avait fait lui revenait comme un boomerang et qu'elle ne pouvait supporter la culpabilité qui l'assaillait…

« C'est vrai que j'ai un visage joufflu ? sanglota-t-elle. »

Sa meilleure amie, Berthe-aux-grands-pieds, lui adressa un petit sourire contrit qui fit redoubler les larmes d'Hamtaro.

Ce n'était peut-être pas le poids de la culpabilité qui la faisait pleurer finalement…

**ooo**

**Voilà. Je vous invite à lire mes autres histoires – certes peu nombreuses – en cours ( en cours de réécriture surtout, il n'y a que le prologue la plupart du temps ). J'ai aussi d'autres OS que je vous invite également à lire. Il faut bien se faire de la pub, pas vrai ? :-)**


End file.
